2p Hetalia! Veneziano's Lovestory
by TheLoneDancer
Summary: Holy Cow, I just discovered this side of 2p madness. Lovino, kidnaps a young lady that he met from carnival, hoping to pair his fratello. Veneziano, the Head of the Mafia in Sicily with the one. I'm working with a friend on this project. Mind yourselves I'm in school and it will take time to get it in full motion. The story will get longer Once I figure ALL THE 2p's Names out.
1. Chapter 1

"Gracis, come back again!" An owner of a little shop calls out to a young lady holding a paper brown bag with fruits and veggies. The girl has long gorgeous brown hair that curled as it fell down way past her shoulders blade. She owns a light creamy caramel skin that made men heads turn and women envious. She wore a black and charcoal grey striped top that hugged her figure gently. Dancing gracefully around her knees, with every movement she makes, was her black skirt.

The radiant sun is beginning to set stepping in to its place is the luminous moon. The streets were peppered with people dressed in colorful customs and wearing unique masks. Cause today was the day of carnival to fiesta1. Little shops were open selling liquor, masks and other goods to tourist who were visiting from other countries. Guitars and lively voices filled the air, along with clapping and chatting. The young lady carefully maneuvers, herself around the crowds of people, who stopped to observe the street performers. As the streets began to narrow some more she began to bump into more people. A little girl with light copper hair and hazel orbs approaches her with a basket full of flowers.

"Ciao1!" the child greets her with a warm cheerful smile. She pulled out a red rose from the wooden basket filled with flowers.

"Gracis2," She smiles as she carefully took the rose from her, handing it with great care.

"How do I look?" she asks the small child.

The little girl giggles cheerfully and says, "Sei bellissima3."

"Si, you look very pretty." An unfamiliar voice compliments.

1 Hello/ bye

2 Thanks

3 You look beautiful


	2. Chapter 2

Surprised by the complement she turns to see a young man in his early twenties. He has golden blonde hair and odd crimson colored eyes. _Maybe they were contacts_ she ponders silently to herself. He wore a light blue plaid button down shirt the sleeves were rolled up to his lightly built biceps.

"Gracis..." she felt her face heat up.

"Don't you just love the Carnival?"

She smiles nodding, "Si, it's my first time seeing carnival..."

"Really?" he exclaims with curiosity while eyeing her.

"Si, mi llamo Luticia y Tu?" she smiles shyly looking up at the friendly Italian.

"I'm Lovino. It's a pleasure to meet you, Luticia." He grins flashing her a dazzling white smile, "Do you live nearby?"

Luticia hesitates to answer him. She nervously twirls a brown strand of hair around her index finger. She did not give want too much information to this attractive fellow, after all they just met. Lovino's red orbs notice that she was being cautious of how to answer. He takes a different approach.

"Ah, you have a lovely accent. Are you from Spain?"

Stun that he had actually guessed correctly, in where she came from just by listening to her speak, she stays quite. Luticia grins approvingly wanting to hear his explanation.

"I have a very interesting friend from Spain his name is Antonio as well. Since, it's your first time seeing carnival in Southern Italy why don't I show you around?" Lovino offers.

"No, no, I can't tonight is carnival! You've came here to party with your Amigos." She stubbornly shakes her head, causing her hair to bounce admirably around her," I don't want to you waste your time. Plus, I have somewhere else to be."

"Basta, bella, I don't think carnival is going anywhere after all its just getting started," Presses not wanting to hear her deny his invitation.

The blonde man reaches out and gently takes the bag of food away from her.  
He turns on his heel walking away before she could even protest. Luticia follows along after him in hopes of getting her paper bag back. Lovino skillfully weaves around the crowd, while guiding Luticia behind him. He was very careful with not bumping into the visitors and street performers. However, Luticia kept stumbling over her black high heels; failing an attempt of follow the Leader. Within a few moments he leads her to a well light alley.

There's a crowd of ten to twelve strangers surrounding a small expensive vehicle. Lovino begins to slow down frowning in dismay. His crimson eyes flickers from the girl to the crowd then back to the girl. He couldn't proceed with his plan if there were others around.

"Wait over here. Okay?" he warns Luticia while handing her back the grocery bag.

She nods taking the bag from him; she then hugs it to her chest crinkling it. Her eyebrows knit in confusion as she watched him walk towards the crowd so nonchalantly. Strange it was to her that this gentleman was approaching a group of ruffians by himself. If she was him she wouldn't want to be near this group.

"What's going on guys?" Lovino asks.

A guy with a black hair smirks at Lovino and says, "Look at my car!"

"It's amazing!" the other men compliment in awe drooling over the black car.

"Your car?" Lovino asks raising a blonde eyebrow at the man.

"Si." the man answers shuffling uneasily on his feet while crossing his arms, finally noticing his abnormal colored eyes.

A sigh of annoyance escapes his lips "You sir, have a great taste in cars."

Luticia slowly approaches the others wondering what was going on, "Lovino is everything Alright?" She asks concerned.

The blonde Italian directs his attention to the Spaniard girl. "Yes, Luticia, everything is well." he gives her a reassuring smile while walking to the driver's side of the car. He kept some distance from her making sure she didn t see him. Lifting his shirt up Lovino reveals a metallic handle to a deadly trigger pulling weapon. The man shuffles back with the others frighten of what he would do. Lovino smirks darkening his features and stuffs his hand into his black pocket of his jeans. The men hurried and scurried off in fear. Lovino produces a set of keys. He pushed a little button dangling on the key chain, the vehicle responds with a beep and the doors click open.

"Get in the car, please" Lovino told Luticia who watched the men leave in a hurry.

Luticia hesitates unsure if she should be riding with him. She only just met him and the other people in the alley were already disbanding. Going against her better judgment, she opens the door seating herself onto a light tan leather seat. She smoothens her black skirt down so thighs wouldn't expose too much skin; and puts the brown bag onto her lap. Placing the seat belt over herself, she buckles in her seat.

Lovino sits in the driver's seat and laughs waving the group off with a lazy hand. He puts the key in to its ignition and twists it. The car roars to life and then goes silent with a soft barely audible hum in the engine. His red orbs flicker to the rear view mirror making sure that everyone was gone.

"Oh, bella can you do me a favor?" Lovino asks looking distressed at her, "There s a smear on my window and it s bothering me. Be a dear and open the glove box for me, there should be a purple towel and a liquid bottle." Luticia opens the glove apartment and there they were. A small glass bottle with clear liquid in it with no label, was sitting next to the towel. She hands him the bottle and the small towel. Lovino unscrews the cap from the bottle and pours in to the rag.

Lovino chuckles to himself, "Too easy."

Luticia should have seen it coming but she was a fool to trust him too quickly. Lovino quickly lunges to Luticia, leaning over the arm rest, forcing the towel over her nose and mouth. Luticia frighten tries to fight screaming back pulling at his hand. But the blonde was too strong for her to fight back. His red eyes grew dark with a cruel thrill of enjoyment. Her cries were muffled by the towel. He had robbed her of oxygen. She inhales the liquid s gas on the rag, feeling herself grow weaker and weaker. Her eyelids grew heavy, her body quickly went numb, and before she even knew it she blacked out. Luticia s hands collapse and she limps leaning head first to the headboard.


End file.
